


I'll Miss You, Charlie

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being under a siren's spell, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy ending though, Sirens, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: After the events of 7x20, Charlie makes one last stop before leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for two different writing challenges and Genre Bingo.

You were scrolling through Netflix when you heard a familiar knock on your door.  You sighed and put the blanket you just finished sewing aside and got up.  When you opened the door, you saw her standing outside with a grin on her face. “Hola amiga, what’s happening?”  She pulled you in for a hug and you tried pushing away, but her grip only got tighter.  “I do this because I care, Y/N.”  You snorted and wrapped your arms around her.  She caught your eye with a wink and the two of you chuckled.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week.”  The two of you finally pulled apart, and she closed the door behind her.  

“Yeah, about that…”  She led you into your living room and began telling you about what happened recently.  You were trying to keep up - your former boss was some kind of creature, a Leviathan, Charlie had called it.  She told you about Sam and Dean, and if you were there, you would’ve fell head over heels for the taller one with long hair.  “Dean was pretty cool.  He coached me on how to flirt with this security guard, you should’ve seen it!”

“I bet it was something.”  You mumbled to yourself as you picked up the controller and clicked on Galavant.  

“Hey, is it cool if I sleep over tonight?”  She smiled as she took a seat next to you on the couch.  

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  Charlie staying over was nothing new but something felt off.  The two of you laughed and carried on for the rest of the night until you passed out on the couch.  

It was your alarm that woke you up the next morning.  You groped around in the darkness to dismiss it but when you picked up your phone, a piece of paper fell to the floor.  You picked it and as you unfolded it,  you saw that it was a letter from Charlie.

_I guess if you’re reading this, you finally woke up.  I’m sorry that you woke up alone but I thought this was for the best.  I should’ve told you last night but I didn’t want our last night together to be a downer.  You’re someone I will definitely miss, but after everything I went through recently, I had to cut my losses and leave.   I wish things were different… I really do, but it’s better this way.  Take care of yourself, okay?  Love, Charlie_.

You took a deep breath but the tears wouldn’t stop falling.  You fumbled your way into your bedroom, and gathered up your clothes for the day.  There was nothing you could do about Charlie leaving, but you had to get your mind off it.  You took a shower, and when you glanced at yourself in the mirror, it didn’t surprise you that your eyes were bloodshot and puffy.  You got dressed and made your way back into the living room.

You still had a couple hours before you had to be at work, so you made breakfast, did your dishes and a load of laundry.  As you waited, you decided to clean.  You were in the process of putting your couch back together when you realized what blanket was used.  

It was supposed to be a gift for Charlie - it was a red and green flannel blanket.  The colors always reminded you of her and it was until you started to fold it that you realized, it smelled exactly like Charlie.

She would never know that you were developing deeper feelings for her.  “I’ll miss you Charlie.  I could’ve fallen in love with you.”  


	2. I’m your nerd though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple of years since Charlie left and the way you feel about her hasn’t changed - or so you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for three different challenges. The first was @spngenrebingo. 
> 
> This is my second entry for @ravenangel33‘s 1.5k Autumn Challenge! My prompt was Halloween.
> 
> This fic is also for @coffee-obsessed-writer‘s Fics for Follows challenge. My prompt (bolded in the fic) was “I’m only asking because I’ve seen how you look at me.”

It had been a couple of years since Charlie had left out of the blue.  You had been trying your best to move on but there was something holding you back.  No matter what you did, you always found yourself thinking about her.  “Get it together, Y/N.  She left.”  You did the only thing you could think of - you threw yourself into your work.  The busier you were, the less time you had to think about her. **  
**

There was something about Halloween that you always loved.  So when you were invited to a party that Dalia was throwing - you were ecstatic.  She was the one coworker you were close to and if you were being honest, you had a slight crush on her.  It was nowhere near what you felt for Charlie but something had to change.  

“Hey Y/N, you wanna go costume shopping after work?”  She was leaning on the door frame to your office with a cup of coffee in hand.  

“Of course.  Any ideas on what you’re going as yet?”

“I have a few ideas.  Nothing is set in stone though..”  You watched as she shrugged and you giggled.  You were in the same boat.  You still had no idea what you were going to go as but you were hoping that shopping with Dalia would help.  

–

“Okay that is the fifth costume you’ve tried on.  What’s going on?”  Dalia asked as she poked her head into the makeshift dressing room they had.  She had everything she needed for her costume picked out and paid for.

“Nothing feels right.”  You adjusted the costume and turned around to get her opinion.  

“Whoa mama.  Who’s this hottie in front of me?”  

“Shut up.”  You felt your face heat up as you caught your reflection in the mirror.    

“I’m serious.  I think this costume might be the one.”  

“Are you sure?”  

“I have no reason to lie to you.”  Dalia winked as you looked in the mirror again.  “If you want - I can do your hair and make up the night of the party.”  

“Wouldn’t I have to come over before the party starts for that to happen?”  

“Of course.  I wouldn’t mind though.  I always enjoy your company.”  Dalia smiled and in that moment you decided - this costume was the one  She stepped out and you stripped the costume off.  You were pulling your jeans back on when you were struck with an idea.  You would have to mod your costume a little but you were determined to make this work..  

–  

It was hours before the party and when Dalia answered the door,  you could tell something was off.  

“Hey, is everything okay?”  The look on her face told you everything.  She explained that the person who was supposed to be her date for the evening had cancelled on her at the last minute.  She sighed as she took a seat on her couch.

“We had matching costumes and everything.”

“I could be your date”  You mumbled and Dalia looked over at you.  

“What was that?”  She smiled at you and the butterflies in your stomach were going crazy.  

“Let me be your date for tonight.”  You watched as she moved from the couch and pulled you into her arms.  Her green eyes met yours and when she brushed your hair away from your face, Dalia’s lips softly brushed yours.  She pulled away with a wink.

“Finish getting ready.”  She led you to her bedroom and left you alone to get changed.  

“Hey Dalia?  I really hope you like what I’ve done with my costume..”  You bit your lip and closed the bedroom door.  

Once you were out of sight, Dalia smirked.  “You stupid girl, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”  

–

Every inch of Dalia’s home was decked out with Halloween decorations.  Someone made a playlist of halloween inspired songs and no matter where you went in the house, you could hear it.  There was also a variety of food being served and a fully stocked bar.  

Dalia made sure you never left her line of sight.  You were currently sharing a drink with one of your work friends when you felt her hand on your lower back.  “Come dance with me.”  You carried your drink with you as she led you to the middle of the dance floor.  

“Have I told you that you look ravishing in your costume?”  

“A few people have told me that tonight but the only opinion that matters is yours.”  

“Such a sweet talker.”  She whispered in your ear.  Her body moved along with the music and you watched in awe.  “Come dance with me pretty girl.”  You felt her move closer to you and you felt her lips right beside your ear.  “Maybe later we can sneak away and go somewhere private.”  

“I’d like that.”

–  

Charlie was scrolling through some random news website because was looking for anything that looked like a case.  The last few that she found, she stumbled upon by chance.  As she waited for her food, she took a sip of her coffee and glanced at her phone when it went off.  Charlie wasn’t surprised that it was Dean who texted her.  He was always sending her something random.  Charlie opened the text but when she clicked the link, it led her to an article.  

Her phone chimed as she finished reading and she smiled when she realized it was from Sam.  There was another article released from a different source and this one had a few more details.  She typed out a reply to Sam as her food was getting delivered.  

Dean - We’ll be heading your way once we finish up here.  Get a feel for the town and make sure there haven’t been anymore victims.  

_Charlie - Wait… where am I heading again?_

_Dean - Carmel-by-the-Sea, CA_

_Charlie - Well that’s an interesting name.  Okay I pulled up a map - it looks like I’m in for a 13 hour drive.._

_Dean - I’d ask what you’re doing in Arizona but I probably don’t want to know.  Be safe, okay?_

_Charlie - I will :)_

–

Charlie pulled into the Normandy Inn parking lot and turned the engine off.   

She pulled up the inn website and did a little research before checking in.  They wouldn’t have to find a cheap motel to check into - the cottage would easily hold up to six people and they would each have their own bedroom during their stay.  She made her way to the front desk, to check in.  Charlie handed her the only credit card she had and when the girl behind the counter said it was approved, she thanked her with a wink.  Charlie made sure to grab her duffel and her laptop bag from her car before making it all the way over to the cottage.  

–

The morgue was the first place Charlie visited.  The victim - Simon Weatherbee - was a mountain of a man.  “It’s hard to believe that a woman who is about 4’11’’ could inflict this amount of damage.”  

“He was what - over six feet tall right?”

“Six foot, eight inches.  I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“They have his wife in custody now, right?”  Charlie scribbled a few notes down as the medical examiner answered a few more questions.  She thanked him for his time and before he left,  Charlie asked for directions to the police station.  There were some questions she needed answering.

–

“Alice Weatherbee put a drill through her husbands skull - it was brutal.”  Charlie had just walked into the door with a couple bags of food and some drinks.  “Oh and get this?  Our girl had a severe height kink - he was 6’8’’  I still don’t understand why she did it.”

“I might have an answer for that - she was having an affair with one of her coworkers.”

“So it was a crime of passion - how does this have anything to do with us?”  Charlie pulled a fry out of one of the bags before sitting them down on the table.  She watched Sam type something on his laptop and he quietly read.  

“According to this the affair went on for two weeks before he found out.  The woman she was having an affair with?  Her name is Dalia Seirenes.”

“Son of a bitch - I think I know what we’re dealing with.”  Dean lowered his burger and both of them glanced at him.

“How?”

“Her last name.  What are we dealing with here Dean?”

“A siren..”

–

Charlie whistled as they pulled up.  “This house is huge, why would she need that much space?”  The impala rolled to a stop as Dean pocketed the keys, and opened the driver door.  Sam and Charlie followed, making sure everything about their costumes was in order.  “Also do we have everything we need?”

Dean smirked as he removed the false bottom of Charlie’s cigarette tray.  “There’s only one thing you actually need to kill a siren - a bronze dagger coated in the blood of someone who has been affected by the siren’s curse.”

“Dean, the last few victims are dead…”

“There’s no way she doesn’t have someone new…”  He put everything back where it was supposed to be and the three of them made their way inside.  

“Did you see those hotties that just walked in?”

  
“Any idea who they are?”

  
“Nope, but they look like they could fun..”

“I know this is a long stretch but the girl who arrived with them - doesn’t she look a little like Dalia?”

“I don’t see it.”  

The plan was to split up once they got inside, and Charlie laughed when she heard a group of females talking about the boys.  The one detail that got to her was that Dalia resembled her.  

“I had no idea Y/N and Dalia were that close.”  Charlie’s brow furrowed in confusion.  There was no way Y/N could be here unless it was someone else with the same name.  Getting a drink from the bar, she returned to her spot and listened in.  

“Did you see the way she was dancing with her?”

“I was waiting for clothes to be thrown off.  I still think it’s weird though.  I heard Simon, her original date cancelled on her.”    

“Didn’t he go missing or something?”  Charlie sighed as she took a swig of her drink and moved closer towards them.  

“No I heard his wife snapped and killed him.”  

“I’d be surprised but it’s not the first time something like this has happened.  A few months ago, Peter’s wife - “

“Hey, is he here yet? I’m a coworker and he’s the only person I know at this thing and I’m feeling kinda awkward here alone .”  

“Oh honey, Peter’s been locked up since his wife went missing.”

“Did he do something to her?”  She watched the two of them look at it each other.  “Okay, sorry I asked.  Does Dalia do this thing often, throw huge house parties I mean?”

“Of course!  The whole office shows up - well everyone but Y/N.  She keeps to herself.”  

“How long has she been working with you guys?”  Charlie bit her lower lip.

“I think it’s been over a year now.”  

“Any idea where she is now?  I’d like to meet her, if it’s possible.”  

“She has been attached to Dalia’s hip all night.  They might’ve gone upstairs, they were looking pretty cozy if you know what I mean.”

“Thanks.”

–  

Dalia was leading you upstairs by the hand but for a brief second you looked away and that’s when you saw her out of the corner of your eye.  She was talking to two taller men but it was her.  Why was she here after all this time?  You felt Dalia tug on your arm and you turned back around.  She led you into sparsely decorated room with a queen sized bed right smack in the middle.  The door closed and you heard a faint click.  You watched as the robe she was wearing over her costume fluttered to the ground and she sauntered towards you.  Your back pressed against the door when her lips captured yours once again.  It was slow at first but Dalia moved down your neck and gently took one breast into her hand.  She squeezed it gently and a soft moan fell from your lips.  “I can’t wait to see what’s hiding underneath that costume.”  You felt her nip your earlobe as she backed off with a grin.

You untied the red bow on the front of your costume and slowly started unbuttoning your top.  Your eyes met with Dalia and with a nod, you continued.  You let it fall to the ground as you made your way towards her with an extra sway in your step.  You were seconds away from removing your skirt, when someone knocked on the door.  Dalia sighed but told you to go on.  The knocking however didn’t stop, it wasn’t until someone kicked it in that you tried to hide yourself.

Both Sam and Dean lowered their guns as you held an arm over your chest and bent down slowly to pick up your top.  “I do believe our play time has come to an end my sweet.  I just hate that it was interrupted by people like this - I mean it was only a matter of time before you came for me anyways.”  Dalia’s eyes flitted over to you as you finished buttoning your top.  “What gave me away?”

“Oh you know - the trail of bodies, former lovers, and all the blood.”  

“Not to mention poor Y/N has no idea what she’s gotten herself involved with.”

Dalia smirked as she moved closer to you and whispered something into your ear.  Slowly, you turned and locked eyes with Charlie and rushed towards her.  “I won’t let you ruin my happiness again!”

“Charlie!”  Sam and Dean cried out in unison as you tackled her to the ground.  Her tray shattered into pieces and the bronze dagger fell to the side.

“It was so easy to ensnare that one.”  Dalia folded her arms as the two of you rolled around on the ground.  “All she wanted was someone to love her.  That’s why I look like this you know.”

“I get why she fell for you, I do.  I have to say though I don’t see the resemblance at all.”

“That’s the point - I thought hunters were smarter than this.”  

You were one your back when you heard Sam yell out Charlie’s name.  She took a look around and found the dagger close to her.  Charlie groped around and took a hold of it before looking at you again.  “Please forgive me for this, Y/N.”  Things happened in a blur after she stabbed you in the shoulder.  

You were in and out of it until you felt Charlie’s arm protectively wrap around you.  

Charlie helped guide you into the cottage and both of the boys were following behind the two of you.  “I never thought I’d see you again.”  You whispered as you watched Sam disappear and reappear with a first aid kit.  They helped patch you up and Charlie led you to the room she was staying in.  You took a seat in the oversized armchair and caught Charlie’s arm as she turned to leave.  “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t.”  She wrapped an arm around your uninjured shoulder as she took a seat next to you.  “Never again.”  She whispered as you curled into her side.  

“I hate to do this but if I’m sharing a bed with you, it’s going to be in that bed and I’m going to do it in my own pajamas.”  She pulled away carefully and headed towards one of the dressers.  

“Hey Charlie?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Is there anyway that I could maybe borrow something to sleep in?  This costume is cute and all but it’s not comfy.”  Charlie quietly chuckled as she pulled out another set of pajamas and handed them towards you.  

“I’ll be right back okay?  You can change in here…”  You waited until she left the room to slip off your skirt, and pull on the pair of Harry Potter pajama pants Charlie lent you.  You wince as you pull off the costume top and carefully pulled on a plain t-shirt.  

She found you curled up on the left side of the bed fast asleep when she came back in.  “Well this is a sight I never thought I’d get to see again.”  

It was well after midnight when the sound of thunder woke you up.  “What..”  You rasped out.  “Where the hell am I?”  You tried moving but there was something or someone holding you in place.

“Stop wiggling around.”

“Charlie?”

“Yes, now go back to sleep.”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“We’ll talk in the morning, I promise.”  You flipped over and her hold slacked just a little.  “This is real, I swear.  Now go back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay..”    You whispered and closed your eyes once again.

Charlie was still asleep when you woke up the next morning.  You groaned as you stretched but Charlie tightened her grip on your waist and a quiet giggle came out.  “Just like old times, huh?”  

You were able to wiggle out of her grasp and made it into the bathroom.  You caught your reflection in the mirror as you washed your hands and splashed some water on your face.  You were stepping out of the bathroom as you ran head first into Sam’s chest.

“Y/N, right?”  He watched you nod with a smile on his face.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.  Although, I wouldn’t mind something to eat.”  Your stomach growled as if it was agreeing.

“There’s plenty of food in the kitchen - we made sure of that.  There’s just one problem, none of it is cooked.”

“Oh!  I don’t mind cooking at all.”  You started walking in the wrong direction but you felt Sam’s hand on your shoulder.  You winced slightly and he apologized when he remembered your injury..  He pointed you the right way and you heard him apologize again with a soft chuckle.

“Hey Y/N?  Just don’t forget the bacon.”

You chuckled and flashed an okay sign.  “So what I’m hearing is make all the bacon that’s in the kitchen?  Got it.”  You heard him chuckle as he made his way down the hall.  You made sure to follow Sam’s directions and you finally made your way into the kitchen.  

You had just put on a pot of fresh coffee when Charlie poked her head in.  “Okay, you’re still here.  I woke up by myself and thought you ran off.”  She paused as you handed her a cup of coffee and she took a sip.  “Aww you remembered how I take it.  As I was saying - you’d have every right after what happened.”  

“Are we talking about what just happened or the way you left years ago?”

“Can we talk about that later?”

“I guess but you owe me an explanation.  I deserve that at least.”

“Of course.”  Charlie wanted to add something else but when Dean stumbled into the kitchen, she let the subject change.  You watch as Dean pours himself a cup of coffee and he stumbled over to the kitchen table.  You chuckled when his gaze landed on the kitchen island and everything you had put together.  

“Holy mother of bacon.”

“I was told to make all the bacon you had.”  He snatched a piece and popped it into his mouth.  “Marry her, Charlie.  Otherwise, I might steal her for myself.”  

You felt your face flush and looked away.  “I’m flattered Dean, I am.  I would have to decline though - my heart already belongs to someone pretty amazing.”  Your gaze fell onto Charlie who was using her tablet at the table.  “I never got the chance to tell her how I feel though.”  

“That’s a shame - you’re a catch.”  

“Thanks, I think.  I thought I was moving on but…”

“Dalia came in and put you under her spell…”

“It was like those feelings for her came out of nowhere.  It was hard you know - finding out that someone I worked with turned out to be a monster.”  

“You are preaching to the choir.”  You snorted and heard Charlie quietly laugh.  “I mean it’s not like my old boss was an evil monster or anything..”

“You’re boss was the biggest dick out there.”

“What are talking here - winged dicks, dicks with fangs, shapeshifting dicks, ancient dicks…”

“Dean, I love you with everything I have, but please stop.  I’m going to have nightmares about dicks with fangs now…”

You couldn’t contain your laughter anymore.  “If they can make a movie about a girl who has teeth in her vagina, why not -”

“No don’t say it…”

“Alright, fine.”

–

You had been tiptoeing around Charlie since breakfast ended.  She was in the living room talking about some other hunt with the boys and you were stuck.  While you were eating, you wanted, no needed to give her that blanket you made for her.  You wanted to ask her if she could come back to your house for a little bit but something was holding you back.  “Y/N?”  You didn’t hear her calling for you until she was right in your face.  “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  You heard her sigh but she was still watching you.

“You know I won’t bite if you want to ask me something…”  

“Past stories tell me otherwise.”

“If you wanted to go home, all you had to do was ask.”  There was a hint of sadness in her voice as you grabbed her hand.

“No! That’s not -”  You were stumbling with your words as tears threatened to fall.  “I made you something and if I don’t give it to you now, you’ll leave me again and I don’t know if I can handle that.”  

Charlie was speechless at this point.  She watched you wipe away tears that were falling and she did the only thing she could think of.  She pulled you into her arms and hugged you.  You felt her rubbing your back gently as you cried.  “I’ll be right back, okay?”  You nodded and sniffled as she left the room.  You heard voices from the other room and Charlie came back with her keys.  “All right, I’m going to need directions but let’s get you home.”  

–  

You asked Charlie if she would mind waiting in the living room while you looked.  You stepped out of the room and walked down the hall towards your bedroom.  Closing the door quietly, you sighed as you made your way over to the closet.  There was a tote that you held all the items of value you owned.  You removed the lid and sitting on top of everything was the red and green fleece blanket you put together.

“I hope it isn’t too late.”  You mumbled to yourself as you replaced the lid and made your way back to the living room.  Charlie was holding a picture frame in her hands when you returned.  

“I remember that con - it was the first time we cosplayed together.  I remember how nervous you were about your costume, and no matter how many times I reassured you that it was fine, you didn’t believe me.”  

“It wasn’t until we won the costume contest that I actually believed you, you know.”  You took a seat next to her and handed her the blanket.  You watched her as she ran her hand over the fabric, feeling how soft it was.

“I love it.”

“Charlie, there’s something I -”

“Y/N, is it possible that you have feelings for me?   **I’m only asking because I’ve seen you look at me.”**

“I’ve liked you ever since you stood up to that asshole we used to work with.  I’ve just been too scared to tell you.”

“He was such an asshole to you though.  It was worth it to see your smile though.”     

“You know by the way you’re talking it sounds like… Charlie, are these feelings mutual?”  

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence on your sofa.  Charlie shifted slightly so that she was looking at you and her cheeks flushed.  “Y/N, can I, no may I kiss you?”  You nodded and Charlie hesitated.  Her lips were hovering inches away from yours.  She watched your eyes close before her lips even brushed yours.

She pulls away and you feel her lips brush your forehead.  “I don’t want to pressure you into anything more until you’re ready.”

“I’m always down for a good make out sesh as long as there’s cuddles afterwards.”  

Charlie laughed as she unfolded the blanket and draped it over the two of you.   You moved so that you were curled up to her side with your head resting on her chest.  “You are such a nerd.”

“I’m your nerd though.”


End file.
